Abusado
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter y tengo 19 años. Les voy a contar lo que me pasó a mediados del año pasado. Nunca pensé que un chico heterosexual como yo terminaría siendo humillado de la forma en que yo lo fui… OneShot. Albus POV.


Título: Abusado.

Categorías: Drama/Hurt/Confort/Family/Angst/Suspense/Tragedy

Advertencias: ¡Surprises!

Capítulos: 1/1.

Todos los personajes de la Saga de _Harry Potter_ le pertenecen a** J.K.**

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><em>Abusado<em>

**Albus POV**  
>Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter y tengo 19 años. Les voy a contar lo que me pasó a mediados del año pasado. Nunca pensé que un chico heterosexual como yo terminaría siendo humillado de la forma en que yo lo fui…<p>

Esa noche yo y mi hermano James Sirius Potter habíamos salido a celebrar el fin de los exámenes en la universidad. Nos dirigimos a un bar cerca de la casa que arrendábamos en el centro de la ciudad. Allí nos dedicábamos a tomarnos unas cuantas cervezas hablando de la vida prácticamente todos los fines de semana. En eso estábamos cuando se acercó un sujeto; no tenía un buen aspecto – eso lo podría afirmar cualquiera que se encontrara presente en ese momento. Era joven, pero de mal hablar y falta de modales. Pese a eso nos cayó bien y terminó sentado en nuestra mesa. Ahí nos contó de su vida; venía saliendo de la cárcel después de estar 3 años preso por robo con intimidación. Nos confesó que estaba caliente por darle a una "minita" y que terminaría tirándose a lo primero que viniera.

Charlamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta que finalmente el sueño nos venció y decidimos irnos a casa. El tipo nos dijo que no tenía dónde dormir así que pensamos sería una buena idea darle alojamiento por la noche. Finalmente llegamos a casa y cada uno se fue a su pieza. Al tipo le dijimos que durmiera en el sillón. No sería cómodo pero serviría por lo poco que restaba de noche. Yo me fui a mi pieza y me acosté solamente con una camiseta. De ahí no sabría nada hasta que desperté repentinamente…

Me encontraba boca abajo con mis manos atadas sobre mi cabeza y mis tobillos también atados muy apretados. Por la sensación de frío, comprobé que mi trasero se encontraba al aire. Fue cuando traté de moverme, que sentí el aliento del tipo del bar sobre mi rostro. Fétido e incómodo. Sentí un cuchillo en mi garganta y me habló:

—Ahora te vas a quedar calladito que me voy a descargar contigo maricón.

En eso siento unos dedos tratando de meterse por mi culo con mucha fuerza. Al tener mis tobillos amarrados juntos no podía abrir mis piernas y mi culito se encontraba demasiado cerrado.

—Mmmmm…. No por favor! —. Exclamé. Trataba de zafar mis manos pero era imposible. Los dedos entraban cada vez más y más.

— ¡Tienes buen culo perra! —Me decía —. ¡Tres años esperando culearme a alguien! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? – sus susurros calaban hondo en mi cabeza.

En eso mi violador saca su miembro y lo comienza a apuntalar entre mis nalgas indefensas.

—Nooo…. Pare por favor. Soy virgen… no me lo haga…no... no… Ayy... ayyy… nooo… pare… ahhhh… mmm... mmm…

El pene de mi agresor se adentraba en mi culito mientras tapaba mi boca para que no emitiera ruido alguno. El hombre bombeaba dentro de mí con fuerza y tocaba mi pene con la firme intención de que éste se pusiese erecto.

—Te voy a calentar hasta que me pidas más perrita – Me decía con burla.

De hecho, estaba cumpliendo su objetivo con creces; mi pene se estaba parando más rápido de lo que yo hubiese imaginado. Me comencé a retorcer tratando de evitar que siguiera pero mis extremidades atadas lo impedían. La desesperación se convertía en placer con mi pene totalmente revolucionado.

—Nooooo… pare… por favor… ayyyy…. No me excite más... se lo suplico… no me humille así… me duele... pareeee… ayyyy…. Ahhh… noooo…

Mis suplicas no eran escuchadas… mis nalgas desnudas chocaban con su bajo vientre y su pene duro y ancho se adentraba cada vez más y más en mi culito.

Mi excitación era cada vez más. Estaba a punto de explotar y no sabía por qué. Estaba siendo violado por un desconocido y estaba punto de acabar yo antes que él. Era obvio que él tenía experiencia en esto. Mientras sus embestidas bajaban de intensidad sus manos me masturbaban más y más fuerte. Debo reconocer que el hecho de estar atado siempre me ha excitado pero estar siendo abusado no estaba en mis planes. Pero sentir esa hinchazón en mi culito y estar siendo masturbado por manos ajenas, toscas y grandes me confundía por completo.

—No me haga acabar por favor… ¿Por qué me hace esto? Ayyy… pare, se lo estoy suplicando—.El tipo no hacía caso y seguía con su trabajo.

—Te apuesto a que te vas antes que yo perrita, porque yo sé que te gusta el pene. Me di cuenta en el bar. ¡¿Quieres mi pene en tu culito, perrita? – vociferaba mi agresor triunfante.

—Ayyy… no siga… no siga… pare… me duele… nooo… nooo… —. gemía yo sin fuerzas.

A esas alturas sólo quería que mi hermano no me encontrase en tan incómoda y humillante posición. El sujeto continuó con su ataque hasta que lo inevitable ocurrió; eyaculé una gran cantidad de semen sobre las sábanas de mi cama sacando una carcajada de mi atacante. Mi humillación fue extrema y mi violador comenzó a bombear en mi culo más fuerte que nunca. Ahora sin la excitación anterior el dolor se multiplicaba por mil.

—Noooooooo… pare… no puedo más… ahhhhhh… mmmm… mmmm… —. Trataba de no gritar para no despertar a mi hermano en la pieza de al lado.

La verga de sujeto era más grande que nunca. No entendía cómo podía aguantar tanto sin acabar. Sólo quería separar mis piernas para que su miembro entrara libre pero ni eso podía.

—Eres un maricón. ¡Una perra puta! ¡Te dije que te irías primero ¿o no? Jajaja… ahora me lo vas a chupar como una perrita. ¿Me entendiste?

—Noooo… eso no por favor. ¡Váyase de mi casa por favor! ¡Déjeme sólo!

Sacó su pene de mi ano y me giró dejándome boca arriba. Con el cuchillo desgarró mi camiseta dejándola en mil pedazos. Ahí estaba totalmente descubierto ante ese sujeto. Comenzó a reptar en la cama hasta dejar su miembro sobre mi boca.

—¡Ahora chúpala toda perrita!

—Mmmm... Mmmm... — Lo metió todo en mi boca dejándome prácticamente sin aire.

Me pidió que utilizara mi lengua mientras tenía su miembro dentro de mi boca y así lo hice. Creo que eso le gustó mucho pues acabó en unos instantes llenando mi boca de semen. Pensé que eso sería todo pero el tipo siguió bombeando dentro de mi boca con su verga aún a mil.

—Mmm… noo… mm… no.. par… nooo… mm… mmm… mmm…. — parecía que no acabaría nunca. De verdad esos años en prisión los estaba descargando en mí.

De pronto la sacó y un gran chorro de semen cayó sobre mi pecho desnudo.

—Nooo… mmm… no por fa… pare… — gimoteaba yo con mis labios aún con semen.

— ¿Sabes lo que haré ahora? Me iré a tirar a tu hermano mientras tú te quedas aquí solo. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Noo.. no le haga nada… váyase por favor…

—¿Que no le haga nada? Jaja.. Entonces lo voy a traer para acá para que te viole también… jaja… lo voy a obligar a hacértelo...

—Nooo... Váyase… no me haga eso por favor — suplicaba yo atado e indefenso sobre la cama. La sola idea de ser penetrado por mi hermano me desesperaba.

En eso el hombre se va de la pieza y me deja solo y lleno de semen sobre la cama. A los minutos vuelve con mi hermano con el cuchillo al cuello diciéndole que tendría que metérmelo hasta el fondo y por todos lados…

Mi hermano se me quedó mirando sorprendido. Y yo esperando lo que era obvio que vendría…

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Es mi primer fic en el fandom de HP y no creo que sea la gran cosa, digamos que sólo quise 'experimentar' ya que la mayoría de mis fanfics son del Fandom de _South Park_.  
>Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este OneShot. <strong>

_Shinigami Out._


End file.
